


Hermitcraft Oneshots

by BlackRisesBlue



Category: Hermitcraft RPF
Genre: Cross-Posted on Wattpad, Gen, Multi, Originally Posted Elsewhere
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-24
Updated: 2021-01-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 06:56:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 17
Words: 8,517
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27699301
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BlackRisesBlue/pseuds/BlackRisesBlue
Summary: This is a bunch of oneshots that are normally around 500 words long.Updates at least every fortnight.
Comments: 8
Kudos: 56





	1. Requests + info

If you want to request this is the place to do it! I won't do smut or extreme gore. Other than that, go crazy with your request and I'll try and get the story out sometime that month.

There may be swearing in some of the oneshots and the hermits will probably be out of character.

There will be ships in this book and they will be anything, there are no set ships but you will see some more than others. Also, I only ship the minesonas' not the real life people. I'm aiming for at least 2 chapters per month!


	2. So Basically Grian-

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> This was written earlier in season 7, when HEP had just built their base.

Xisuma had left the server. That was the first mistake of the day. The second mistake was leaving Mumbo in charge.

"Are you sure you'll be ok?" X had been questioning whether it was a good idea to leave all the other Hermits alone for a day. He knew more than anyone how crazy they could be sometimes after all, he'd been there from the beginning.  
"We'll be fine, X. It's not like someone's gonna nearly burn something down. Now go and enjoy your day away from here, you need it." X smiled at him and logged off. The other Hermits were going about their daily tasks, with nothing going wrong. Then, after 7 hours of nothing going wrong, Grian got an idea.

Having searched his storage system for the items, Grian was going to prank the HEP. He planned to set the top of the base on fire and then pour lava down the inside. For the Hermits, this was a pretty basic prank, but today it would be most dramatic thing that month. Grian put on the signature Bdubs head of the resistance then took his flint and steel and flew up to the top of the futuristic building resting in the shopping district. He quickly set fire to the topmost blocks, removing the carpet first.

He jumped off the tower, forgetting to open his elytra as he face-planted the ground losing four hearts of health. Eating a golden carrot, he swapped his lava buckets from his shulker to his hotbar. He flew back up the building, this time landing in the doorway.  
"They don't have an interior!" Grian murmured to himself, "This is why I'm a resistance member! At least we have an interior to our base." He placed some dirt blocks as scaffolding and placed the lava everywhere he could until he ran out. He jumped out the building, again missing the correct time to open his elytra. Turning around, Grian noticed something that shouldn't have been happening. The fire was spreading.

Grian reached for his communicator, quickly calling Mumbo.  
"What have you done now?" Mumbo said as he picked up.  
"Glad to see you have such good faith in me Mumbo." Mumbo didn't respond to Grian's sarcastic comment.  
"Anyway," Grian continued, "I may or may not have set the HEP on fire as a prank but the fire is spreading and I'm pretty sure it's not meant to do that."  
"...What?"  
"You heard me"

"...I'll be there in a second"

Grian tried to stop the flames from spreading while Mumbo called Ex to try and fix whatever had happened to the code. The flames were being contained by Grian and Etho, who had been nearby playing Decked Out, and Ex was looking for a possible glitch in the code. Mumbo found himself having to explain what had happened to a freshly logged on Xisuma.

"Is anyone going to tell me what on earth is going on here?"

"Well," Mumbo started, "it's kinda hard to explain, but basically Grian-"

"Right, got it. Forget I asked."

"No, it wasn't exactly Grian's fault."

"Well that's a suprise. Normally it _is_ Grian's fault. So, what happened then?"

"Basically, Grian was pranking the HEP by setting fire to there base and putting some lava down but once he finished he noticed the fire was spreading which suggests that a glitch was effecting the firetick command which Ex is searching for now but he doesn't think that it will be anything too difficult to fix." X sighed and looked at Mumbo,

"You know you can breathe whilst you're talking, right?" Mumbo laughed as X pulled up his command screens to aid Ex in finding the glitch. He turned to see Grian and Etho had managed to put the fire out and they had bucketed the lava to prevent it from starting again. He clocked a bit of their conversation as they went about fixing the building,

"...But can you believe it Etho! They're trying to oppose us and yet their base doesn't even have a floor let alone an interior!"

"This is why the Mycelium Resistance is gonna win this thing. We're obviously the better side here."

Mumbo smiled, he didn't know how he would survive without the craziness that his friends had injected into his life. After all, this was Hermitcraft, they were all a bit crazy really.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~700


	3. A Bad Example

It was a calm day on the Hermitcraft server. In the overworld at least.

Down in an isolated corner of the Nether, Ex, BadTimes and Hels were trying to build their new base. They had grown tired of living in a hole in the wall. It was always dark in there plus, it always seemed too small no matter how big they dug it out. It had taken them weeks to plan out the base. Then it had taken them another few weeks to get the resources that they thought they would need. They knew that it would take them ages to build their base, even with the three of them working on it, but it didn't affect them. They were willing to do whatever they needed to. For once in their lives they were excited to build something together.

They were going to build a castle. It was planned to be a huge, ruined thing made primarily from dark oak and nether bricks. It would look magnificent once it was complete. The interior was going to be more dungeon like, with lots of traps and misleading rooms. Ex and Hels had left the terraforming planning to BadTimes, who was just as good at it as his brother. There would be many mistakes made on the build and they would probably have to redesign many parts of it but they didn't care. After all, they were just there to have fun.

They were nearly finished on the giant foundation which would support the build when Ex noticed something,

"...Wasn't this bit meant to be 100 blocks deep?"

"Yeah... OI HELS, GET OVER HERE!!" Hels stepped out of the hole in the wall that they were keeping the resources in and looked at BadTimes with a bored expression,

"What do you idiots want now?"

"I think-" BadTimes started before Ex butted in with,

"You marked the damn build out wrong!" Hels walked over to them and quickly counted out the blocks and, to no one's surprise, found that he had only marked out 75 blocks. He chuckled to himself as he started marking out the extra blocks,

"I can't believe i messed it up! I'm so useless!"

"No you're not! You're more useful than Ex anyway!" BadTimes joked earning him a death glare from Ex and a chuckle from Hels as they worked on the extra section of the castle

"Yeah!" Ex added sarcastically, "You can be used as a bad example!" Hels glared at Ex as he joined him in building the extra part they had missed. He smiled to himself, he knew that there would be many more moments like this over the course of the massive project. He would make sure that he never missed a single one of them. No matter what it took.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~460


	4. Cup of Coffee

Bdubs swore that Doc didn't take any breaks. Every single time he saw the cyborg creeper he was working on some sort of redstone contraption. He was currently watching him build an automatic storage system. Having nothing to do himself, Bdubs shouted over to him,

"Hey Doc! You look like you're about to drop down dead!"

"Well why don't you make yourself useful and make me a coffee!" Doc yelled back at him.

"You're gonna regret asking me to do it!"

"Wasauchimmer..." Doc went back to the complicated redstone and hoppers that made up the contraption. He had slept just last night! Or was it last week? It didn't matter to him anyway. He had lived off coffee and energy drinks for weeks at a time before. It wasn't healthy, but he didnt care.

Meanwhile, Bdubs was actually getting worried about Doc. He knew that the other had a tendency to overwork himself, often to the point of passing out in the middle of a contraption. In his opinion, Doc needed sleep, not coffee. However, he also knew that Doc was extremely stubborn and, if anyone directly told him to sleep, he would work until he physically couldn't work anymore.

A few minutes later, Bdubs was stood next to Doc with a cup of coffee,

"Here you go Doc! A nice hot cup of coffee!" He passed Doc the cup of coffee who instantly noted,

"This is cold."

"A nice cup of coffee." Bdubs knew that something wasn't correct about the cup of coffee. He had warned Doc that he would regret asking him for coffee. Doc took a sip and instantly made a disgusted face,

"It's horrible."

"A cup of coffee..." Bdubs was struggling to sound disappointed about how Doc was reacting to the drink. He could barely hold his laughter in.

"Is this even coffee?" Doc questioned. He was extremely confused with how suspicious Bdubs was acting.

"Cup." Bdubs knew that the sedatives he had put in it would kick in soon.

"What did you do to this coffee, Bdubs?" 

"I decided that if you won't willingly go to sleep, I'll make you!"

"... Imma kill you when i wake up."

"You do that" Bdubs caught Doc as he passed out.

Carefully making his way up to Doc's bright pink room, he made a mental note to thank Stress for those sleeping pills. Putting his fellow Hermit in bed, he remembered Doc's reaction once he found the very room they were in. The mix of shock and anger as he realized that he had been pranked. Of course, this had been back at the beginning of the season when he and Doc were having a bit of a disagreement. It reminded him a bit of season 5 when it was the nHo against the world. He chuckled, remembering all the things that had happened. The jungle that had slowly infected him, the retirement home that Wels had built and the unfair taxes that they had tried to enforce. He didn't know where he would be by now if he had never joined the server. What he did know, however, was that he wouldn't trade it for the world.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~530


	5. What Did He Do This Time?

"I'm an idiot."   
That was all Hels could think in his current situation. Alone, in a jail cell, at 4 in the morning. He knew exactly what he had done to get there. He didn't regret it, but he knew that his brother would probably give him a lecture whenever they saw each other next.

"Hello?" He called out to the guard who was sat at a desk in the other room. The dark haired individual looked up and answered,  
"Yes?"  
"Aren't I allowed one call?" Hels made sure that he sounded positively bored, almost like he had been to prison half a dozen times. If he was gonna go down, he may as well have some fun with it.  
"Yes. Would you like to use it now?"  
"No, I want it in exactly 5 minutes and 27 seconds. Of course I want it now." The guard chuckled and brought a communicator over to him.  
"You have 5 minutes." Hels types Wels' number into the keypad and, waiting for him to pick up, asked the guard,  
"How much was the bail again?"  
"50 diamonds." When Wels' picked up he sounded tired. Hels knew he normally got up around this time, so he must not have had his coffee yet.  
"Hello?"   
"It's Hels." Wels stifled a yawn and answered,  
"What did he do this time?"   
"No, it's actually me."  
"What did you do this time."  
"Before I tell you, do you have 50 diamonds to spare?" Wels paused on the other side of the line, as if he was trying to understand something before he replied,  
"You got arrested again, didn't you."   
"It was for a good reason this time!"  
"You do realise how stupid that sounds? Plus, what server are you on?"  
"Yeah... I'm on Swordcraft."  
"Don't get in any more trouble."  
"Ok-" before he could finish the guard interrupted,  
"Times up, say bye." Hels glared at the guard.  
"See you later." He hung up on Wels and passed the communicator to the guard. He sat down on the small bench in the cell and waited for his brother to show up.

After Hels had hung up, Wels took a moment to let the information sink in to his caffeine deprived brain. His brother was currently sat in a jail cell with a 50 diamond bail price. Not that he expected any less. Hels was always getting into these situations.

Being careful not to wake Jevin, he went to his storage system and searched around for the diamonds and a notebook. Was it bad that he had over 100 pages filled with descriptions of times Hels had gotten in trouble?

Logging out of Hermitcraft, he searched through the many servers that he had been on until he found the one he was looking for. Swordcraft was his and Hels' home server. He clicked the log in button and felt the familiar sensation that would carry him into the server.

Appearing in his childhood home, he set off to the guard station that sat on Whithorn Road. As he walked, he wondered what Hels had done this time. The bail wasn't high enough to be anything serious, but it wasn't low enough to be something that he could just ignore.

He stood outside of the medieval building that was known for it's reputation of being impossible to escape. He had never liked this place. He didn't know why he hated it, he just did. Entering the building, he headed straight to the guard at the bail desk. The guard looked up and asked,

"Who ya bailing out?"

"Helsknight." The guard searched through a pile of files until he found Hels',

"The bails' 50 diamonds, are ya sure?"

"Yea." Wels passed the guard 50 diamonds and waited as the guard stood and went to unlock Hels' cell.

Once they were outside, Wels asked his brother,

"What actually was it that you did?"

"Well..." Hels told the story as they made their way back to Hermitcraft, with Wels noting parts of importance down in Hels' crime list.

When he finished the story, Hels said,

"I promise I'll never do it again."

"We both know that's a lie."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~660


	6. Neither Of Them Know

There was one thing everyone knew on the Hermitcraft server. Everyone except the two people involved, that is. Cub and Scar loved each other, but neither of them knew.

One calm day on the server, Etho had enough. He decided that somebody had to do something about it, and that somebody would be him. Searching his base for the ingredients for a book and quill, he thought over exactly he was going to do. He was going to write down some of the things the two had said to each other, with dates and everything. It would take a while but, if that's what it took, he would do it. Plus, he was sure he could rope the other Hermits into helping him.

It had been three months since Etho had first decided to do something about the situation on the server, but now he could put the final stage of his plan into action. He had changed the plan a bit recently, as he had started a night school course a couple of weeks ago. This meant he had the perfect opportunity to say something to one of them, he could pretend that it was part of an assignment he had to write. He just had to wait for his chance.

It was just over an hour after a server-wide meeting and only Etho, Bdubs, Cub and Scar were still in the town hall. Scar, Cub and Bdubs were talking on the throne and Etho, having chosen this time with the others, knew what he had to do. He pulled out his assignment book and the book and quill, now known as The Plan by the other Hermits. Etho looked at the assignment book for a moment, to make it seem like he was reading an assignment, before he shouted,

"Hey, Cub, can you help me with my homework?"

"Sure." Cub walked over to where he was sat as Etho quickly made up a task,  
"I need to write a romantic short story for English and I'm not sure what lines I should use."  
"Well tell me what you've got and I'll help you pick." Etho opened The Plan to a random page, picked a quote from the 16th April and said,  
"I could spend hours counting your scars."  
"Very sappy and smitten, if that's what you're going for."  
"Not quite, what about this, 'The point is for us to be idiots together.'"  
"Speaks of great mutual respect and a fun side to the relationship."  
"I'm looking more for deep love and devotion. How about, 'I'd follow you to the end of the world, you know this."  
"That nails it perfectly." Etho smirked and, knowing that they were both in the room, responded,  
"Good, because these are all things that you and Scar have said to each other."   
"WHAT!!" Cub snatched the book from Etho and began flipping through it. Etho took this opportunity to look over at Scar to see him bright red with Bdubs, who had been recording the whole thing, stood next to him trying not to laugh. Cub, now blushing madly said,   
"You wrote in dates for all of these?!"  
"Someone needed to present you with actual evidence, because you clearly weren't going to realize on your own. So, now that you can't deny your feelings for each other, go be his knight in shining armour." Cub, who was still scanning through the book, replied,  
"Now hold on a second! These were taken completely out of context." Etho took the book back from him and said,  
"I think, 'You have the best heart out of anyone I've met and I can't stand to be without it' speaks for itself." With that Etho flew out of the town hall, quickly followed by Bdubs.

They landed in Impulse's base where the other hermits were waiting for them.

"Well?" Grian asked. He had been Etho's greatest help during the _information gathering_. (They totally didn't stalk Cub and Scar, I don't know what you're on about.) Etho smiled at the sandy haired Hermit and replied,

"Mission successful." There were a few cheers before Impulse questioned,

"Did you manage to record it?"

"Of course I did!" Bdubs replied, "This one's gonna go down in the history books."

The majority of the Hermits watched what had just taken place while Cub and Scar, having now had their feelings laid out for both of them to see, made their relationship official.

There was one thing that everyone knew on the server. Including the people involved. Cub and Scar loved each other, and both of them knew.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~770


	7. Arrested

Bdubs was staring at a wall. It's light gray paint was missing in places, almost like somebody had scratched it off. A window sat near the top of the room but no light came through it, thanks to the rusty iron bars. The ceiling above him was a muddy white colour and a damp patch resided in the corner. Two single beds, covered in navy linen sheets, rested against the back wall.

Keralis, however, had been pacing the room for the last half hour. He sat down next to Bdubs as he tried to calm his nerves. Having never been arrested before, he didn't know what was going to happen to them. To him it felt like days since they were first put in there but in reality it was only a few hours.

Both of them knew that they were going to get a lecture from Xisuma when they saw him next. X had specifically told them not to do what they did before they left hermitcraft. The silence in the room was broken by Keralis,

"Who should we call?"

This wasn't the first time they had talked about this question. In fact, they had spent most of their time in that cell talking about it. They knew that they had to call someone to come and bail them out, but they didn't know who. They had narrowed down their options to Doc, Wels, Impulse and Biffa.

"Well," Bdubs replied, "I'd call Doc but, considering that he is the Goatfather this season, I feel safer in jail."

"And I think we can safely exclude Biffa because, knowing him, he would probably break us out rather than just paying the bail."

"True... So it's between Impulse and Wels." They went silent again as they tried to work out who to call.

A few minutes later, Keralis spoke up again,

"Impulse wouldn't tell X we were arrested."

"Yea but he also has to deal with Zed and Tango most of the time, and we all know the stupid things they're capable of. Then on the other hand, Wels wouldn't complain about getting us out but it was only a few days ago he had to bail Hels out of jail for what, the third time this month?" Keralis thought for a moment before saying,

"I'm blaming you for getting us arrested."

"That's fair."

2 hours later, they found themselves sat across from Wels and Xisuma.

"Out of everyone on the server," X began, "I didn't expect you two to be the ones to get arrested. What did you even do?"

"Well-" Bdubs was quickly interrupted by Keralis who said,

"I just want to say that it was all Bdubs fault." Glaring at him, Bdubs continued,

"It's kind of stupid but we went to that abandoned building and it turns out that they do actually enforce the 'No Trespassing' law there." Before Xisuma could say anything, Wels joked,

"So you were going to an abandoned building, knowing full well you could be arrested, and _didn't_ invite me?" X lightly punched Wels and responded,

"Don't encourage them Wels! As for you two, I'm not going to do anything this time but if you get arrested again I'll put you on server arrest for a month."

"Thanks X!" Bdubs remarked. The 4 Hermits split up with Wels and X going to their respective bases. Bdubs and Keralis slowly made their way to Bdubs base as they laughed about the day's events.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~560


	8. What He Did

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> What Did He Do This Time Part 2!
> 
> TW: Homophobia

It was 3 in the morning on Swordcraft. Hels would normally have been working but both of the others were visiting family so they were shut. He had decided to go for a walk to cure his boredom.

He was wandering through the local park when he heard some shouting to his right. Turning to look, he saw Daity and Rukora talking to what seemed to be an angry woman, who we will call Carol. Hels knew that the two girls were openly dating, they had been regulars at the cafe for years, so he started walking towards them. As he got closer he heard snippets of their conversation. Well, it wasn't really a conversation, it was more Carol yelling at the two 19 year olds. A few of the things he heard were,

"Stop forcing your disgusting Satanism on me and my child!"

"I'm going to call the police on you for harassing me!"

By the time he reached them, Hels was ready to kill Carol. He wiped any emotion off of his face and out of his voice before saying,

"What's going on here?" Carol whipped around to face him and responded,

"These lesbian freaks are trying to force their homosexual agenda onto me and my son! The one with brown hair tried to attack me when I refused. I already called the police for everyone's safety." Hels saw two things wrong with these claims. One, the brown haired one was Rukora and he knew that she could never hurt anyone. Two, both Daity and Rukora hated confrontation. He also spotted Carol's "son" a few meters away. As it turned out, he knew her child, Andy, from when they would come to the cafe to avoid their mother. This meant he also knew that they were non-binary.

"Well then," Hels stated after a moment, "They obviously didn't try hard enough." He quickly followed this up with a punch to the side of her head.

"Homophobic bitch." Carol looked ready to explode. Then she noticed the police behind them.

The next half hour passed by in a blur for Hels and ended with him in a jail cell. At the end, all he could think was,

"I'm an idiot."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~370


	9. Time Goes On

Time goes on. Day after day after day. He knew this all too well. After all, he had been there for far too long. When he told someone he could always predict what they would say, he had heard it all before,

_You're so lucky!_

_I wish I was like you!_

_That's so cool!_

_That's such a blessing!_

He had thought these things once. At the very beginning, he had agreed with them. Then, as time passed, he began to disagree. He watched as everyone he knew slowly became lost to time. He watched as the regular players progressed and grew. He watched from the shadows, afraid to get attached only to lose everyone to time once more.

He had tried a few times to make some friends but something always went wrong. The first time one of them had gone crazy and started killing everyone, only him and one other survived. The second time, he and the friend who had gotten out alive had found a small group and started a server together, except this time it ended in purple fire. After that he made a singleplayer world where there was no chance for him to get attached to anyone just to lose them again.

It had been centuries since he had been considered active on any normal server, now preferring to be alone. He had built this world tens of thousands of blocks in every direction, but he was beginning to struggle. What surprised him was why he was struggling. Rather than running out of ideas, or having to travel far for resources, he was _lonely_. But he was scared. Scared to meet people. Scared to get attached. Scared to watch them die. Scared to do everything from before again.

He was shocked when he got an invitation. It was an automatic thing from a small, private server; Hermitcraft. This was odd though. Private servers normally didn't use automatic invitations, preferring to ask people personally to join. Intrigued, he decided to accept.

When he first joined, he found himself on a small island with about 24 other people. People, he recognised, like him. Ignored by time, forgotten by regular players. They were an odd group of people. There was a creeper-cyborg hybrid arguing with a werewolf hybrid and a blue slime chatting to an elf-like knight. He knew that this was it. This was where he was meant to be. A man wearing yellow-plated armour and a bee helmet noticed him and said,

"Welcome to Hermitcraft. My name's Xisuma, what's yours?" He thought for a moment, he had a name but it was connected to all the things that had happened in the past. This was a fresh start for him and he wanted a new name to go with it.

"Grian."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~470


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> TW: Mentions of blood and really bad descriptions of fighting.
> 
> Please do not read if you find any of these things disturbing.

They fought fiercely. The harsh sound of metal on metal rang through the air as sword clanged against both armour and shields. They felt like they had been fighting for hours but it had only been a few minutes. Few people passed by but those who did just ignored the two.

Wels stared into the blood red eyes of his brother as he plunged an enchanted netherite sword into the darker knight's stomach. He watched as Hels' body disappeared and his items exploded out of the space he once was. Wels sighed and, picking up the items, made his way inside.

A few minutes later he was eating a golden carrot when he heard a rocket fire followed by a small crash. Hels sauntered through the door and, as Wels chucked him his stuff, pouted,

"How do you always beat me? I spent ages doing combat training recently."

"I'm better than you, obviously. Plus I've been training more recently. I fought Iskall the other day, and won."

"Whatever. Let's go again, so I can beat you."

"I mean, I'm gonna win but sure."

The two brothers went back to Wels' fighting ground and started to duel. Hels made the first move with a low kick followed by a sword swipe aimed at his neck. Dodging both with ease, Wels quickly slashed at a gap in the darker knight's armour and disarmed him. He stumbled backward as thick red blood poured from the deep wound in his side. Pulling out a bow, he fired a carefully aimed arrow that Wels brought up his shield to block. Grabbing his own bow, Wels shot two arrows at his brother. One hit him in the wrist, causing him to drop his weapon, the other flew over his shoulder as he fell down. Wels swapped his bow for his sword and slowly walked over to Hels. He chuckled and, with a menacing glint in his eyes, whispered just loud enough to hear,

"You lose." He swiftly drew his sword across Hels' neck and watched as, for the second time that day, his brother's body disappeared. He once more picked up the items and entered his base.

After Hels had gotten back, they went to the gaming district of that season and that was how they found themselves an hour later. Wandering out of Xisuma's Stand-Off game, Hels was laughing at Wels. He joked,

"You can fight irl but you can't win a game to save your life!"

"Yea? Well at least I have a life worth saving."

"Keep telling yourself that."

"Hey, at least I do things with my life. All you do is play video games with Ex!"

That's not true."

"Go on then, what else do you do?"

"I- ... Damn it."

Entering the nether, the two knight said their goodbyes and headed off towards their respective bases. It had been hard to get to this stage in their lives, but they wouldn't change it for the world. After all, they had finally found where they both belonged.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~500


	11. Always Night

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> My name for Evil Xisuma is Xanus (or Xan for short), in case anyone gets confused. I didn't want to just call them Ex lol.

It had been a normal day on Hermitcraft. No one was doing anything out of the ordinary. Night fell and everyone went to bed.

Doc was the first to wake up. It was dark outside but it always was at 4 in the morning. He got up and flew over to the shopping district to start working on trapping the Mycelium Resistance base. It was better working earlier in the day, people interrupted him less.

A few hours later, Doc finished his Resistance work and headed back to his base. Something felt off but he couldn't tell what it was. He checked his communicator and, as the time flashed in front of him, it clicked. Why the hell was it still dark outside at 10am?

Knowing the others would be getting up soon, he sent a message in the general chat,

|DocM77| Hey X, I think the daylight command is glitched it's the middle of the night but at 10am

|Xisuma| That's odd are any mobs spawning?

|DocM77| Not as many as during a normal night but there has been a few

|Xisuma| Cool, I'll look into it

Xisuma pulled up his admin screens so he could check the server code. The pale blue lit up the area around him as he scrolled through, looking for the daylight cycle command. Once he found it, he realised two things. One, it had glitched to always night. Two, he couldn't change it back. He tried a few more ways to change it or at least make it day but nothing worked. Having ignored a few pings from his communicator, he picked it up now and read,

|BdoubleO100| Why is it night at 11am?

|MumboJumbo| Yea, does anyone know?

|DocM77| X is looking into it. Dunno if he's found anything yet tho

X thought for a moment before he sent,

|Xisuma| The daylight command has glitched to always night, I'm trying to fix it but it won't let me just switch it to back to normal

|Xisuma| We may be stuck in night for a while so watch out for any mobs and don't do anything stupid

|BdoubleO100| oh that makes sense

|DocM77| How long do you think you'll need to fix it?

|Xisuma| I don't know nothing like this has ever happened before

The sound of rockets being fired alerted X to the fact his brother had turned up, probably to help fix the code. Xanus sat next to him and pulled up his own admin screens. They scrolled back to try and find when exactly the glitch occurred whilst X continued, with no success, trying to change it back to normal.

Meanwhile, the other Hermits just went about doing what they would normally but with the added task of constantly killing mobs. None of them minded, they knew X and Xan would try their best to fix it.

The Mycelium Resistance were having a meeting. Etho and xB were hanging out. Most of the others were working on their bases or gathering resources. They were all basically trying to not cause any more problems for the two admins.

It had been thirteen hours since Doc had pointed out the issue to X. Most of the other hermits had gone to sleep, but he knew that both X and Xan tended to forget to look after themselves if there was something like this that needed fixing.

Landing in X's base, he soon found the two brothers who looked like they hadn't moved since they started trying to fix the glitch. He wouldn't be surprised if they hadn't even noticed what time it was so he asked,

"Have either of you eaten since you started doing that?"

"Why? It's only been..." Xanus trailed off as he realised that it had been much longer than he thought it had.

"Yea we should probably eat something."

"And you should get some sleep. You're more likely to fix it when you actually understand what you're doing."

"Well I'm gonna go then, make sure X sleeps would ya." Xanus quickly flew off towards his base as Doc somehow managed to convince Xisuma to eat and sleep. Once he knew X was asleep, Doc headed to his own base to try and get some shut eye of his own.

The next morning, the Hermits woke to find that the daylight cycle seemed to have just fixed itself and they were able to go about their day like normal again. For now.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word Count: ~750


	12. Midnight Questions

It was a cold night in the middle of winter and Grian and Scar were wrapped up in blankets inside Larry the snail. Looking out the window, Scar could see snow gently drift to the ground as the stars glittered in the sky. The lake below was iced over and the two Hermits had been skating on it for most of the day. There was no sound other than the wild animals at this time of night and they appreciated it, liking the calm feeling it brought.

They had been in silence for a while when Grian asked,

"Hey, if you purposely fail does that mean you succeed?" Scar paused and turned to stare at Grian as his sleep deprived brain tried to make sense of what he had said.

"...What?"

"If animals have a conscious, does that mean birds choose who the poop on?"

"G, shut up."

"But whyyy?"

"Because you're making my brain hurt. Why don't you ask Mumbo later." Scar heard no response so he looked over to see Grian had seemingly fallen asleep. Looking over his boyfriend with admiration, he thought it was incredible how much of an adorable gremlin Grian was. He pushed a lock of sandy hair out of the other's face, not expecting to be pulled closer to him.

Grian rested his head on Scar's chest. He wanted to go to sleep but he just had so many random questions floating around in his head that he couldn't. Knowing he wasn't going to be able to sleep that night, he was contempt to just stay here and cuddle with his boyfriend. However, he knew that the questions he had swirling in his brain annoyed Scar at this time of day. So he asked one last one,

"If quitters cant win and winners never quit, why would we tell someone to quit while they're ahead?"

"Grian, I love you but if you don't shut up I will personally throw you out of Larry and you can sleep alone tonight." Grian responded by snuggling closer to Scar. Not wanting to leave the warmth of the blanket pile they were in, Grian decided that it was time to stop talking. The two started to fall asleep and the last thing Scar heard was a mumbled,

"I love you"

|=====|=====|

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Word count: ~390


	13. Bets

Grian and Scar had a bet, just like last season, to keep the most tamed cats, dogs and parrots alive by the end of the season. Grian had won in Season 6 and Scar was determined to win this time.

What the two didn't know was that many of the other Hermits also bet on this. They all put 5 diamonds in a chest and it was split between whoever bet on the winner. Last season only two people bet on Grian winning, Mumbo and Iskall, and they ended up with 45 diamonds each. However, they all knew Grian better now and they knew that this was a small rivalry that would never end. Which is why, this season, every Hermit, other than Grian and Scar, had bet on it. 130 diamonds. That was how much this little bet was worth this time. It was almost an even split between the two with only two more people betting for Scar's victory. Many of those who bet for Scar were thinking that he wouldn't let himself be beaten again, and they were right.

~~^~~  
February 28th, 2020

They had been in the seventh version of the Hermitcraft server for a few hours now and Grian and Scar had met up to discuss the terms of their bet this season. Sat in the beginnings of Grian's hobbit hole, the two had a book and quill in front of them with "Season 7 G+S Bets" hastily scribbled on the front.   
"So, uh, I think we should start with basic rules." Scar started as he grabbed the book, "Maybe 'No killing each others pets on purpose' would be a good one."  
"Yea, then we should also have 'No getting other Hermits to kill the others pets'"  
"ok..." They fell into silence with only the sound of the quill scratching against paper.

It was a few minutes before either of them thought of a new rule but Grian eventually suggested,  
"What about 'Bred pets count for 0.01 points'?"  
"...Why?"  
"Because you can breed them easily and get tons of them without having to put any effort in and I don't think that's fair."  
"Makes sense to me"

They carried on this way for a while and had thought of about ten rules each, although most of them had been shot down by the other. Having about 5 rules, the two Hermits decided that they had enough and could always add more later. The first page of the book now read:

Alive Pets.

1\. No killing the others pets on purpose  
2\. No getting the other Hermits to kill the others pets  
3\. Bred pets count for 0.01 points  
4\. You must have proof that you tamed your pets  
5\. Extra points if you can prove you used your own bones/fish/seeds

After talking for a while, they decided to part ways for the day. Scar headed off to Larry The Snail as Grian headed down to his strip mine to try and find some diamonds, after all the barge wasn't gonna pay for it's own land yet was it?

|=====|=====|

Word Count: ~510


	14. My AU/Headcanon

This is an AU where most of the Hermits are Hybrids of different species (I'm only changing 13 of them). The twist is I don't pick the species that goes with each Hermit but it's randomly generated from the list below. All my other headcanons are still valid in this AU and this will be my main AU from now on. I'm gonna go through every Hermit that I want to be a hybrid and write a oneshot about them and what hybrid they are. The Hermits I'm not making a hybrid are either already a sort of hybrid, they are simply not a hybrid in my version of this AU or they are already something else in my headcanon. Feel free to ask me any questions about this AU, I will answer them all!

|=====|=====|  
List of Hermits that are hybrids:  
Bdubs   
Etho   
Hels   
Hypno   
Impulse   
Iskall   
Joe   
Keralis   
Mumbo   
Slayter   
Wels   
xB   
Zedaph

|=====|=====|  
List of species that the Hermits are hybrids of:  
Ram   
Cat  
Angel  
Demon  
Elf  
Eagle  
Deer  
Goat  
Owl  
Wolf  
Dragon  
Raven  
Phoenix  
|=====|=====|  
List of Hermit that aren't changing and why:  
Biffa - he is part cyborg  
Cub + Scar - they are vex hybrids in my headcanon  
Doc - he is a cyborg creeper hybrid already  
False - she is not a hybrid  
Grian - he is a watcher in my headcanon  
Jevin - already a slime hybrid  
Ren - already a dog hybrid  
Stress - she is an ice-holder in my headcanon  
Tango - he is a fire-slinger in my headcanon  
Tfc - he is not a hybrid  
Beef - he is not a hybrid  
Xanus + Xisuma - they are void/end hybrids in my headcanon  
Cleo - She is already a zombie hybrid  
|=====|=====|

I'm gonna try and upload the oneshots once a week for who is what kind of hybrid but they might not be as long as the oneshots I was doing before. Once I've finished these oneshots I'll go back to writing normal ones although you may see some regular oneshots in between these ones.  
Anyway, I hope this AU makes sense to y'all and until the next one, Bye! ~Black


	15. AU Follow Up

Ok so, I put the Hermits and animals through a random generator and this is what I got:  
Impulse - Angel  
xB - Eagle  
Slayter - Ram  
Hels - Phoenix   
Wels - Raven  
Mumbo - Bat  
Bdubs - Owl  
Hypno - Deer  
Iskall - Wolf  
Joe - Elf  
Keralis - Dragon  
Etho - Demon  
Zedaph - Goat  
I also changed cat to bat because I decided I didn't like it. The first chapter should be up tomorrow and it'll be Slayter as a ram.   
I'll see you then, bye! ~Black


	16. Horns

Slayter is what I'm calling BadTimes btw  
|=====|=====|  
Slayter glanced at the mirror for the fifth time that morning. It wasn't that he hated how he looked, it was more that his more unique features were slightly annoying in day to day life. He knew he was lucky though, some of the other Hermits struggled more than he did, after all he just had a pair of horns.

His horns were a sort of light brown colour that faded to a reddish-brown at the tips. Curling from above his ears around the side of his head, they ended in a small spiral in line with his mouth. They were similar to a ram's horns, leading many people to believe that a genetic mutation had caused him to become a ram hybrid. It was odd that he was a hybrid considering that his brother, Scar, wasn't a hybrid of any kind at birth.

He had tried to cut them off once, when he was 15, it mainly didn't work because he didn't have any of the right tools. There were many reasons why he wanted to cut them off, one of them being that people were often scared of him because of them. However, he slowly learned to ignore this, or use it to his advantage when people needed to leave someone alone. This was the main reason that he ran the security at GGG.

Speaking of Good Guy Grounds, Slayter needed to hurry up before he was late for his shift. He put on his elytra and, with the help of a rocket, shot into the air. He flew to the cafe as all thoughts of his horns left his mind, he had more important things to worry about now.  
|=====|=====|  
Word Count: ~280


	17. Opposites

Impulse and Etho were direct opposites. Etho was a demon hybrid, two blood red horns jutted through his white hair and strange markings covered his arms. However, Impulse was a pure angel, a pair of snowy wings spread from his back and a halo glowed softly from where it hovered above his head. No one ever thought they would be friends, many thought they would be enemies but considering they shouldn't be able to talk to eachother anyway the two had formed an unbreakable bond over the years. They sat near the barrier between them but neither of them got very close. It was late on the 16th October 2014 and it marked 5000 days since they began meeting. Impulse was the first to speak,  
"Hey, Etho?"  
"Yea?"  
"Do you ever think about what would happen if we just left? Like, if we joined a server and lived like normal players."  
"All the time. Why? You aren't thinking of trying, are you? They'd kill you if they caught you! It would mess up their system."  
"Honestly, fuck the system! What have they ever done for anyone other than ruin people's lives. They force us to follow their stupid rules, we can't do anything Etho! I just wanna be able to enjoy my life and do what I want for once!"

Etho watched as Impulse stormed away from the barrier between the fires of the underworld and the 'saftey' of the upperworld. He didn't know why they called them that, the two sides were on the same Y level, honestly it was probably to make the angels think they were better than the various creatures of the underworld. You couldn't cross the barrier either. You shouldn't even be able to hear or see anyone on the other side, yet Impulse and Etho could.

Impulse vacantly gazed at the sun as it began to set on the horizon, people in the underworld would be getting ready to fight through the night, some of them protecting kids whether they knew them or not. He didn't have to worry about hostile mobs. They didn't spawn on this side of the barrier. Instead, you were forced to live a perfect life were you couldn't do anything fun or you'd be cast into the underworld. At least, that was what Impulse thought. However, he wasn't a normal angel in anyone else's eyes.

The two didn't know why they could hear and see the other side of the barrier, no one else could. It had been a secret between themselves ever since they discovered it but they had never gotten close enough to the barrier to see if they were able to cross it, or do anything else. They had slowly become friends as they realised that they were both anomalies in the society of their world. They were both tired of the society, or system as the officials called it, and they each had their own reasons. 

They met at the barrier, like they had every day since they discovered their talent, both with a bag of supplies hooked on their shoulders. Neither of them had discussed this and yet they had both felt like this would be the last day they spent separated by the barrier. They stood in silence until Etho asked,  
"So... Whatcha wanna do?"  
"I want to try crossing the barrier."  
"Are you insane! What if it kills you!?"  
"You're overreacting, the worst it'll do is throw me backwards."  
Etho stayed silent, knowing nothing he could say would change Impulse's mind. He watched as the angel slowly walked towards the barrier. A thousand and one things ran through his mind in that moment, what if it did do more than they thought it did? What if it killed Impulse?

Impulse closed his eyes as he took the last few steps. He opened them again to see that he was on the other side of the barrier and nothing had happened. A chuckle escaped him to break the silence that had fallen between the two. They were on the same side of the barrier. They were together.

It was a while before either of them said anything but, eventually, Etho spoke up once more,  
"That went better than I expected."  
"Well maybe if you weren't such a pessimist then you would have expected better than me dying."  
"I can't help it, you know what they say, 'expect the worst and you'll never be disappointed'!" Impulse walked towards Etho and pulled him into a hug when there was a bright flash and an slight feeling of falling. 

When it stopped the two found themselves stood next to a group of around 20 other people. Some were normal players, such as a girl with blonde hair and a pair of goggles resting on her head. Others were hybrids, such as the bat hybrid in a suit with a moustache. Someone wearing a set of muted green armour and a grey helmet walked up to them. It was obvious that he was the admin of the group from the energy that came from him. He looked at them for half a second before saying,  
"Welcome to Hermitcraft Season 3, my name's Xisuma, what're yours?"  
"Don't tell him Etho."  
"Damnit Impulse!" Xisuma chuckled at the two as they began to bicker. He didn't need to know anything else about them to know they would fit in perfectly with the craziness of the Hermits.  
|=====|=====|  
Word Count: ~910


End file.
